$-8g - 8h + i - 2 = -10h - 9i + 8$ Solve for $g$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-8g - 8h + i - {2} = -10h - 9i + {8}$ $-8g - 8h + i = -10h - 9i + {10}$ Combine $i$ terms on the right. $-8g - 8h + {i} = -10h - {9i} + 10$ $-8g - 8h = -10h - {10i} + 10$ Combine $h$ terms on the right. $-8g - {8h} = -{10h} - 10i + 10$ $-8g = -{2h} - 10i + 10$ Isolate $g$ $-{8}g = -2h - 10i + 10$ $g = \dfrac{ -2h - 10i + 10 }{ -{8} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ Divide by the common factor and swap signs so the denominator isn't negative. $g = \dfrac{ {1}h + {5}i - {5} }{ {4} }$